Angry Video Game Nerd Requests
The list of Games that we hope the AVGN should look over, as well as ideas for You Know What's Bulls***!?, James & Mike Mondays, Board James, Talk About Games, and Monster Madness. Games: * Nickelodeon Games ** Aaahh!!! Real Monsters ** Rocko's Modern Life: Spunky's Dangerous Day ** Nicktoons Racing ** The Rugrats Movie ** Rugrats: Totally Angelica ** SpongeBob SquarePants: Battle for Bikini Bottom ** Nickelodeon Party Blast ** SpongeBob SquarePants: Revenge of the Flying Dutchman ** SpongeBob SquarePants: Legend of the Lost Spatula ** SpongeBob SquarePants: SuperSponge * UFO: Enemy Unknown * Small Soldiers (Game Boy) * South Park * 3 Ninjas Kick Back * Shrek Games ** Shrek: Treasure Hunt ** Shrek Super Party ** Shrek Extra Large ** Shrek (Xbox) ** Shrek: Hassle at the Castle ** Shrek: Fairy Tale Freakdown ** Shrek 2 ** Shrek SuperSlam ** Shrek 2: Beg for Mercy ** Shrek the Third ** Shrek Smash n' Crash Racing ** Shrek Forever After * The Grinch * Toy Story * Toys * Bebe's Kids * Henson Games ** Labyrinth (The Computer Game & Famicom) ** Muppet Adventure: Chaos at the Carnival ** Muppet RaceMania ** Muppet Monster Adventure ** The Dark Crystal (Apple II & Atari 8-bit)https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Dark_Crystal_%28video_game%29 ** The Great Gonzo in WordRider ** Muppets Party Cruise ** Spy Muppets: License to Croak ** Muppets Inside * Alfred Chicken * Batman: Dark Tomorrow * Aquaman: Battle for Atlantis * I.M. Meen * Chill Manor * Wish List 2 * The Blues Brothers * Michael Jordan: Chaos in the Windy City * Pokemon Games * Monster Party (Great for Halloween episode) * The Incredible Crash Dummies (SNES) * Takeshi's Challenge * A Week of Garfield * Lost Word of Jenny * Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) * Transformers: Dark of the Moon Stealth Force Edition (Wii) * MarioKart Wii (Wii) * Action Girlz Racing (Wii) * Ninjabread Man (Wii) * Daze Before Christmas (SNES) * Sin and Punishment: Star Successor (Wii) * Thunderbirds Games ** Thunderbirds (Commodore Amiga) ** Thunderbirds (NES) ** Thunderbirds (PS2) ** Thunderbirds International Rescue ** Thunderbirds (GBC) ** Thunderbirds: Kokusai Kyuujotai Juudou Seyo! * Beavis and Butthead (SNES And Sega Genesis) * Cho Aniki - Kyuukyoku Muteki Ginga Saikyou Otoko (PlayStation) * Chubby Cherub (NES) * Blues Brothers 2000 (N64) * Chester Cheetah: Too Cool to Fool * Chester Cheetah: Wild Wild Quest * Congo: Secret of Zinj * Captain Novolin Consoles: * Apple Pippin * CDTV * Action Max * Microvision * Atari 7800 * Nuon You Know What's Bulls***!?: * Messages * Search Results * Addiction * Exercise * News * Apartments * Money * Keyboards * Medicine * Carpeting * Batteries * Electrical Cords * Video Players * Boy bands * Ebola * Teen pop * Candy * iPads * Remakes/Reboots * Vandalism * Cats * Pillows * Moquitoes * Telemarkers * Power outage * Child abuse * Tantrums * Preteens Mike's Game Glitches: James & Mike Mondays: * Super Mario Bros. (1985) * The Simpsons: Hit & Run * Disney's Aladdin * Mario Kart 64 * Sonic the Hedgehog (1991) * Conker's Bad Fur Day * Goosebumps Games ** Escape from HorrorLand ** Attack of the Mutant * Pac-Man Games * Chrono Trigger * Sweet Home * EarthBound Zero * Five Nights At Freddy's * Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels (NES) * Sin and Punishment: Star Successor (if not going to be an AVGN review) * Pokemon Red and Blue Versions * Putty Squad * Ball Bullet Gun: Survival Game Simulation * Kyatto Ninden Teyandee (Samurai Pizza Cats) (NES) Board James: * Dark Tower * Star Wars: The Interactive Video Board Game * Star Trek: The Next Generation Interactive VCR Board Game – A Klingon Challenge Talk About Games: Monster Madness: *Camp Cult II or Spider-A-Thon for 2015 Category:Angry Video Game Nerd Category:Requests Category:RetroGameFan9000's Ideas